vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamante
Summary One of the three Top Executives of the Donquixote Family, Diamante was one of the founders of the Donquixote Pirates as he helped raise and train Donquixote Doflamingo to become the man he is today. Having eaten the Hira Hira no mi (Ripple Ripple fruit), a Paramecia class Devil Fruit, Diamante has gained the ability to turn his body and inanimate objects that he touches into flags. Diamante is responsible for the murder of Rebecca's mother and Kyros' wife, Scarlet, and took the place as the Hero of Corrida Coliseum after the Donquixote family took hold of Dressrosa after framing the Riku family for betraying the people. He is completely loyal to Doflamingo and believes him to be the true King of the sea and perhaps even the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Diamante Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Paramecia Devil Fruit user, Donquixote Family Top Executive, Pirate, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki User (Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku User), Expert Swordsman and Flintlock Pistol User, Air Manipulation (Can make blast of air with his sword), Body Control and Matter Manipulation (Due to the nature of his Devil Fruit), Homing Attack (via Vipera Glave), Limited Danmaku (via Death Enjambre). Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level via powerscaling (Should comparable to Pica in terms of physical combative prowess) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: Likely Mountain level (He was unscathed despite being caught in Sabo's Fire-fist. Tanked Kyros's surprise attack and acted as if nothing had happened) Stamina: High (Can fight competitively with Kyros despite taking damage in the process) Range: Varies between several meters and a few hundred meters with sword. Up to a few hundred meters with his Devil Fruit power Standard Equipment: His steel cape, pistol, and rapier. He also has canons that can blast numerous iron spikes into the sky and an iron umbrella Intelligence: Fairly High (Diamante is a fighter who enjoys psychologically tormenting weaker foes, but doesn't make the mistake of letting that bleed through to serious fights. He utilizes his Devil's Fruit ability to turn things into flag-like states very effectively in combat, extending the reach on his sword or fluttering it to and fro to keep his foes off-balance while rippling the very terrain to gain any and every advantage possible) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Although he is resilient, he has a notable weak point in his forehead, which he covers with his hat at all times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hira Hira no Mi (Ripple-Ripple Fruit): Diamante has the ability to turn his body and other objects he touches into flags, which allows him to store and carry various weapons and tools. *'Army Bandera:' Diamante places his hand on the ground, and manipulates the environment surronding him for at least hundreds of meters. He makes the environment wave, making walking and any other ground movements extremely difficult for his opponent to execute, but Diamante himself is unaffected by this. *'Death Enjambre:' Diamante launches numerous confetti high up into the air. These turn into spiked iron balls and fall at high speeds toward the ground. It is much like being caught in a massive rain-storm, except much more deadly. *'"Lock":' Diamante converts his weapons or cape back to its original steel substance, acting as a weapon or shield. **'Corrida Glaive:' Diamante turns his sword's blade into a shape identical to a bull's head, using it to both pierce and smash his opponents. **'Vipera Glaive:' Diamante turns his sword's blade into a long whip that can travel a long range and slash or pierce his targets. He can manipulate its trajectory even while it is in mid-attack, changing its direction right before it hits a target, if he so chooses. *'Half-Moon Glaive:' Diamante points his sword downward, rotating it 180 degrees to his right or left until it is above his head. He shouts the attack name and brings the blade down, sending a long ranged sword wave at his enemy. Haki (Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)': Diamante is confirmed to utilize this form of Haki, but his level of application is never stated, nor implied. He should be capable of at least a basic usage of the ability. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation)': Diamante is confirmed to utilize this form of Haki, but his level of application is never stated, nor implied. He should be capable of at least a basic usage of the ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Adults Category:Danmaku Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7